


Someone Else's [Baby]

by cloudfairs



Category: Ao no Exorcist | Blue Exorcist
Genre: F/M, Implied Relationships, Implied Sexual Content, Light Angst, M/M, Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-02
Updated: 2018-11-02
Packaged: 2019-08-16 17:49:21
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 341
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16499933
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cloudfairs/pseuds/cloudfairs
Summary: Hm, how could he forget? They're already someone else's baby.





	Someone Else's [Baby]

**Author's Note:**

> Marina and the Diamonds didn't have to do that, but she did. 
> 
> This is my first extremely short AnEx fic, here's to hoping I write more for it in the future.

_"You'll always be the one who got away; we both know deep down, you feel the same."_ Mephisto grinned bitterly, dipping them in time with the music.

Dark eyes looked anywhere but his own as their body tensed against his own, back arched and a leg tight around his waist. How many times had he danced with them, laughing along with them as undressed in the living room before dragging him down with their lips and making love on the kitchen table? How many times had he made them say his name in passion? How many times had they done this dance?

And yet, they couldn't look him in the eyes now. They seemed distant, tense and wrong. Love, Mephisto assumed, was just a human feeling - something he had to learn to forget after this bittersweet dance with them. Once again, they were on their feet, twirling on their toes, hand loosely gripped in his own. How could he let himself be swayed? He's a demon king! Samael was supposed to be cold and stoic, mysterious and deceiving. But his heart, so it seemed, was like a rubber band.

Their lips mouthed the lyrics as they once more pressed their body against his, both of them moving along to the beat. Mephisto could break their heart even more if he wanted, but the suffering on their face was apparent enough under the dim lighting; he could only hope Angel was a better lover than he could ever be.

The strum of the guitars ended, and they collided in the silence - he wished he could kiss them again, fuck them again like he used to - but he could only kiss their hand thank you. 

_"You're still a lovely dancer."_

_"...I'm glad you think so, Samael."  
_

Ah, what was that feeling? Mephisto's eyes squinted at the sound of his name - it was harsh, he thought. But he could say nothing as he watched them drift back into the crowd and into Angel's arms. 

Hm, how could he forget? They're already someone else's baby.

**Author's Note:**

> Requests are open, don't hesitate to let me know if you want something written. Scream at me on tumblr @homunculifood


End file.
